Tre
Tre is the main RP character of SS3Tre. Even though he is mistaken for a saiyan on many different occasions, he is actually a evolved Saiyan (Kadan) from a different planet. He is also part Dragon after a wish on the dragonballs for him to be part dragon. He also has some reaper inside of him after his father inplanted reaper blood in him. Appearance Tre can usually be seen wearing a blue trench coat, red gloves, a red gloves, and black shirt with black pants and a white belt. Personality Tre's personality is all around like Vegito's and Gogeta's, which is just a mix of goku's and Vegeta's personalities. He will fight and take life if necessary. Other then that, he will fight his opponent until they can not stand on there two feet, but will not kill them. When around his friends, Tre will play around and smile most of the time. He is pure of heart even though he is mean to everyone he meets. If a friend where to die infront of him, no matter who it is, the person responsible for that friends death would feel all of Tre's Rage and anger. History Will get to it later..... Transformations #Focused Super Saiyan (1,2,3,4,5) #Ultimate Super Saiyan (1,2,3,4,5) #True Super Saiyan (1,2,3,4,5) #Evil Ultimate Super Saiyan (1,2,3,4,5) #Chocolate Super Saiyan #Zen Saiyan #Full-Power Super Saiyan 3 #Golden Ape Saiyan #Final Super Saiyan 4 #Soul Saiyan (levels 1,2,3. He can not go to level 4 or 5 yet) #Saiyan Reaper (gets from his fathers side) #Yin-yang Saiyan (The form that allowed him to switch off between his yin-yang selfs) #Drayin (the fusion of the Dragon blood and saiyan blood inside of him) #Dragon Saiyan (learned from Destiny) #Supreme Super Saiyan 1,2,3,4,5(after FSSSJ5),6,7,8,9,10(after FSSSJ10) #Extreme Super Saiyan 1,(Saw Mars use it) 2 #Aura Super Saiyan(learned from PG) #Super Saiyan 1,2,3,4,5(This is normal super Saiyan, not anything special) #Burst Super Saiyan #X-Super Saiyan(learned from Zan/Zion) #Spirit Super Saiyan #Nitro Super Saiyan 1,2(learned from PG) #Alpha Saiyan(awakened after gaining control of ESS and ESS2) #Prime Saiyan(Awakened after reaching Alpha Saiyan for the first time) #Phoenix Saiyan(awakened after training to his limit on his planet) #Destruction Super Saiyan 1, 2 Transformations not yet reached list Relizing that there are more Super Saiyan Transformations, Tre has decided to make a list of EVERY SUPER SAIYAN transformation that he does not have and has the ablity to reach. He will not stop untill he gets every last one of them. Tre believes that there is a form deep inside of every saiyan, and that the only way to reach said form is for him to learn every super saiyan from he possibly can. #Spirit Super Saiyan Check #Chocolate Super Saiyan Check #Aura Super Saiyan Check #Nitro Super Saiyan Check #X-Super Saiyan Check #Dragon Saiyan Check #Burst Super Saiyan Check #Original Super Saiyan #True Original Super Saiyan #Super Saiyan God #Super Saiyan Maximum #Cosmic Saiyan #Light Saiyan #Omega Saiyan #Cosmical Omega Saiyan #Optimal Super Saiyan #Aqua Super Saiyan #Evolved Super Saiyan #Colored Super Saiyan(all forms) #Flame Super Saiyan #Rising Saiyan #Impure Super Saiyan #Burning Super Saiyan #Juden Super Saiyan #Collapse Super Saiyan #Cold Super Saiyan #Kagayaki Super Saiyan #Blazing Saiyan #Mizu Super Saiyan #Super Saiyan Alpha #Ghost Super Saiyan #Eternal Super Saiyan #Modern Super Saiyan #Gumball Saiyan #Natural Super Saiyan #Super monkey #Supreme Super Saiyan(UDB wiki) #Super Saiyan 4 Beholder #Supernova Super Saiyan #Infinite Saiyan 3 #Nova Super Saiyan #Metallica Super Saiyan #Ultimate Saiyan #Pure Super Saiyan #Rainbow Super Saiyan #Dragonic Super Saiyan #Freezing Saiyan #Thunder Saiyan #Gemstone Super Saiyan #Forest Forest Saiyan #Black Super Saiyan 3 #Terra Super Saiyan Modes Unlike his transformations, Tre has different Modes that he can create out of the blue or just some he has used before. Instrument mode Instrument mode is just where Tre used mostly normal instruments to attack his opponents. He can use any instrument he can think of to his advantage. His appearance changes to him having Green hair and green and black clothes. boy_by_magicalcarnival-d4m4e1b.jpg|Tre in his instrument mode Game mode Game mode is where Tre focuses himself to such a degree that he had no idea what his moves are going to be. This means he moves without thinking and dodges without thinking all at once. His appearance doesn't really change in this form, he just becomes thinner and calm headed. The Masters Mode The Masters mode is Tre Best known non-transformation. It's power is beyond any transformations Tre has or will ever get. Whenever Tre gets a new form, the Master Mode will get that much stronger then the learned form. While in master mode Skills Over the years of Tre's life, Tre has discovered that he has skills that are not normal for humans and even saiyans #He can learn and perfect almost any move or ability he sees once(Example, he can regenerate his entire body even if his head is blown apart. This is because he has seen namekians and JF most often regenerate) #When he is brought back from near death, his powerlevel will go up X5,000 because of his evolved Zenki #Surprisingly, He has so much rage that builds up inside him he can FORCE himself to reach levels far beyond stuff his body can take, but will suffer from extreme backlash effects(like lose of huge amounts of energy or lost of fighting style) #Because he is part dragon, Tre can grant wishes, but will suffer from horrible pain and futige with each wish #Also, because he is part Dragon, Tre can summon Dragon from what he calls "Dragon world". These dragons have rankings like a solider would in the army. #After Training from near death in the Time space continuum, Tre has learned how to stop, rewind, and travel through time at amazing speeds. He also can also move at the speed of light and hyper speed. He carries a Time watch around most of the time, but it is always stolen by dj at some point. ##The side effects of this ability is that he will transform into a child, a old man, or in some cases even a toddler ##It is said that Tre can Separate himself from his past and Future self, meaning he can be 3 people at once. This is yet to be proven to this day. Techniques Ki blast Energy wave Meteor combination Ultimate combo Burst rush Explosive wave Galick Gun Final Flash Big Bang Attack Evolved Kamehameha Kamehameha Big bang Kamehameha Instant Transmission Dragon fist Kio-ken Variations of the kamehameha #Bird Kamehameha #Kamehameha Scatter #Kamehameha Storm #Kamehameha sheild #The Final Kamehameha(not the same as the one Vegito used) #Masters Kamehameha #Truth Kamehameha #Omega Kamehameha #Ending Kamehameha #Cosmic Kamehameha(stole from dj but never uses) #Reaper Kamehameha and finally............ The ''ULTIMATE ''Kamehameha!!!!! Transformation pictures Demon Tre.jpg|Soul Saiyan level 1 8wceo5.jpg|Human Version of Saiyan Reaper TIME FOR SOME TRIVIA! *Tre has trained under Mr Popo when he first arrived on earth, and has been scared of him since **He has also learned that a friend of his named Dr Who is the son of Popo,which shocked him. *Tre loves Ramen noodles **which he used to keep a room for his Ramen Noodles with a golden Ramen Noodle statue(Until he let DJ and Goten (Mars) watch his house) (not the smartest choice) *After the millions of times of his house being blown up by DJ, some unknown force, or even himself, Tre has decided to rebuild his house completely so that it reforms back to it's original form and remembers it's destruction after being destroyed(much like how Meta-cooler did) *Tre can get his as* kicked, fall asleep, and wake up like nothing happened *Tre's will to protect people is so great that even if his heart is pierced, he will keep fighting and will not stop until the deed is done. *He is seen as a comic relief by alot of people. *Tre has wroten a book untitled"How to make fun of your fellow yoshi(namekian)" After insulting Jeff so much and writing them down into a book. *There are MANY people on the lookout who Tre has yet to meet, which Tre could care less about. *Even though Tre has many forms he has already achived, he has never ONCE gone base Super Saiyan, SSJ2 , SSJ3 or SSJ4. **This is because of the fact that he is a evolved Saiyan, so he skiped the forms and just went Ultimate Super Saiyan right off the bat.